The present invention represents an improvement over the invention described in commonly assigned application Ser. No. 080,832 filed Oct. 1, 1979.
Commonly assigned application Ser. No. 080,830, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a coking process wherein a mixture of a shale oil material and a petroleum residuum is used as the coker feed. As pointed out in that disclosure, it has been found that the yields of liquid product obtained when such a mixture is used as the feed is greater than would have been expected.
In commonly assigned application Ser. No. 080,832, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, an improvement over the invention described in Ser. No. 080,830 is disclosed. In accordance with this improvement, the yields of liquid product can be further enhanced by including in the feed mixture a hydrogen transfer catalyst, a hydrogenation catalyst and/or a hydrocracking catalyst.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been found that the liquid yields can be increased over and above that obtained when using the improvement described in application Ser. No. 080,832 by further appropriate processing. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for coking mixtures of a shale oil material and a petroleum residuum wherein the amount of liquid product is even greater.